vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabe Newell
I hope it was worth the weight. Gabe Logan Newell is the managing director and co-founder of Valve Corporation in VGCW, and a former General Manager of the company after winning The Great Tournament. He was consistently one of the strongest wrestlers in VGCW - he was a two-time VGCW Champion and also held his own in Rumbles, possessing the most total eliminations while also tied for the most Rumble victories at two. Gabe also competed in tag team competition as one half of Safety Valve, along with Adam Jensen. After the events of End Game 8 however, he transformed into a monstrous alter-ego dubbed Nightmare Gabe, '''a threat that menaced VGCW for its 9th and 10th seasons before finally being vanquished at End Game 10, a victory that sadly cost Gabe Newell his life as well. In Real Life After leaving the Microsoft Corporation to found Valve in 1996, '''Gabe Newell (or Gabe N. / Gaben) has spearheaded the effort to save the gaming industry with the development of the software distribution engine Steam and hit franchises such as Half-Life, Counter-Strike, Left 4 Dead, Portal, and Team Fortress despite a tragic inability to understand the number three. He and his company have since become a household name for gamers everywhere, distinguished for their quality games and hat-wearing status. While Valve's slow-to-nonexistent release schedule has been the target of many gamers' jokes, you can be sure it's worth the weight. In VGCW 'Pre-Archive: Beta Client' Gaben was at one time VGCW Champion during the Pre-Archive era. He is known to have successfully defended the title against Donkey Kong before losing it to the Pyro. He participated in several early Royal Rumbles and a pair of King of the Ring tournaments, and while not able to win any of them, he demonstrated a consistent knack for eliminating his opponents from competition and established himself as a VGCW heavyweight. 'Season 1: Peremptory Payments' December 2012 started off roughly for Gabe when he was placed in a match against Nappa. Although he had suffered losses in the past, this would be his most brutal defeat yet, as Gabe became the first ever VGCW wrestler to be driven through the ring itself to end the match. Gabe pressed on despite the devastating loss, and even reached the semi-finals of the next week's King of the Ring tournament, which would determine the next #1 contender to the VGCW Championship. However, Gabe ran up against Proto Man and his Wallet Squeeze would prove to be no match for the dreaded Glitch Bomb. Sick of continually coming up short, Gabe sought to exorcise his past demons by engaging in a rematch against Nappa. The two battled inside a Steel Cage, and this time, Gabe emerged victorious after knocking down Nappa with a DDT long enough to successfully escape the cage. The feud between the two heavyweights would continue on and grow more personal, however. On the December 19th show, Nappa feinted wishing Gabe luck prior to their match, only to trick Gabe into revealing that he had never played Sega Saturn. This provoked the wrath of Segata Sanshiro, who attacked Gabe and left him beaten and battered with his match against Nappa still to come later in the night. The two held nothing back in their Extreme Rules match, bashing each other's bodies with a variety of weapons until, finally, Gabe sucked Nappa into the Wallet Squeeze, forced him to tap out and emerged victorious in the mini-feud. 'Season 2: Eliminator.exe' As it turned out, however, Nappa would still manage to stick it to Gabe when the two began 2013 in a Money in the Bank ladder match against four other competitors. Nappa won the match, thus guaranteeing himself a title match at any time he pleased, while Gabe was left with nothing. Determined to get a title shot of his own by any means necessary, Gabe nearly set the VGCW record for most eliminations in the Royal Rumble match later that night. After entering at #11, he would eliminate eight other competitors: Waluigi, Egoraptor, Duke Nukem, Captain Falcon, M. Bison, Pyro, Woody and Ash Ketchum. His rampage would finally be ended by Dr. Wily, stunting his shot at a title opportunity. With two title opportunities in a row having slipped through his fingers to start the year, Gabe took out his frustrations in singles competition. He defeated the mighty Ganondorf in a 2-out-of-3 Falls match, and then completely flattened Gary Oak in a King of the Ring tournament to decide the next VGCW Championship challenger. However, Gabe would go up against Ganondorf again in the second round of the tournament, and this time things would turn out differently. Ganondorf not only escaped the normally-reliable Wallet Squeeze twice during the course of the match, but struck a huge moral blow by crushing Gabe with his own variation of the move, forcing Gabe to tap out and eliminating him from the tournament. On January 22nd, 2013, Gabe once more put on a dominant Royal Rumble performance, lasting the longest of any competitor in the match. Coming in relatively late, he endured multiple double teams, eliminated five opposing competitors, and even faced his nemesis Nappa at one point. However, once it was down to only him, Locke and Charles Barkley, opportunity slipped through his fingers yet again when Barkley dunked him out of the ring. Tragedy struck on February 1st when Gaben went up against Barret Wallace in a fight to gain the rights to market Final Fantasy VII as a free-to-play game on Steam. Set off by Gabe's new partnership with Shin-Ra, Barret viciously threw Gaben into the audience. Six people were killed and two were seriously wounded by this event. Although neither Gabe nor Valve have issued an official statement following the incident, rumors abound that Gabe gifted free copies of DOTA 2 to the families of the victims, along with exclusive "My Family Member was Crushed by Gaben" hats for TF2. Gaben would go on to win the match, ensuring many hats for all Final Fantasy fans. He would, however, then become the next victim of the rampaging Mr. L, who assaulted him backstage. 'Season 3: GM Client and Title Update' Gabe's persistence and aggression finally paid off when at last he won a Royal Rumble match on 2013-02-28, last eliminating Mario to earn a future VGCW title shot. Additionally, Gabe received the second-most votes of any eligible competitor in the poll to determine the sixteen participants in The Great Tournament to determine VGCW's next general manager. The chance to become VGCW's champion and authority figure set Gabe's spirits high, and he vowed that should he successfully become the GM, hats would be mandatory for all competitors. The Great Gaben had his first tournament match on 2013-03-07 against his old rival, Nappa. The two entered the ring with enthusiasm and full wallets. Those were both about to change. Their match was a long, drawn-out affair, which included the destruction of one of the ringside barriers, and Table-san being stripped of her dignity. Then, in the waning moments of the match, the Savior came through. As Nappa sat slumped atop the ring post, Gabe grabbed him, and took a leap of faith. The crowd held their breath. The arena shook. The world stopped spinning. Gaben suplexed Nappa into the ring, causing the fourth ring collapse in VGCW history, and the second at the expense of these two giants. Nappa and the Ref lay broken on the ground, and Gaben slowly struggled to his feet, victorious. Gabe's streak of good fortune very nearly came to a screeching halt when Donkey Kong was unexpectedly suspended and the VGCW title vacated. It was initially announced that a tournament was to be held to decide a new Champion, but Gaben rushed to the ring to protest this development, stating that as the #1 contender, he had a claim to the title. Gabe was not alone, as Charles Barkley, Dr. Wily, and Ganondorf all claimed themselves deserving of the title, as each of them had lost the championship or a chance to win the championship as a result of the Glitch Bomb. It was ultimately decided that the four would face off in a Fatal Four-Way match at the end of the Great Tournament to determine whom the belt would pass on to. With his future championship match secured, Gaben proceeded through The Great Tournament. His second match came on 2013-03-19 versus another fan favorite, Chief Arino. With the main event spotlight focused on the two competitors, the crowd was as hyped as ever to witness who would advance to the Final Four. Savior was able to mount a great deal of offense early on, dodging Arino's devastating Kacho Kicks with the greatest of ease. Arino's inability to take advantage of such a wide hitbox would be his eventual undoing. During the match, Gaben almost met a gruesome end as he ended up being pushed atop Table-san. Arino scaled the top rope in order to land a backflip, but Gaben was too fast, executing an incredible backflip of his own to dodge the attack and leaving the Kacho to fall face-first through the table. With his opponent almost finished, Gabe locked in the Wallet Squeeze, which Arino was surprisingly able to counter, stunning everyone. Perhaps the Wallet Squeeze didn't accept yen? Unrelenting, Gabe brutally beat the final remnants of resistance out of Arino before pinning him to move on to the next round. On 2013-03-26, the night of the final four portion of The Great Tournament, Gaben promised in an interview with Phoenix Wright that all ass-kickings would be 75% off. This Steam sale activated as soon as he stepped inside the ring with Charles Barkley. After a routinely strong start, the crowd was already convinced that Gaben would be the eventual victor. Despite a decent showing and an almost successful comeback by Barkley, Gabe was able to lock in the Wallet Squeeze in the middle of the ring. For the second show in a row, however, Gabe's opponent managed to actually escape from the submission maneuver, reversing it into a devastating DDT. Which makes sense, as Steam doesn't accept Neo-Shekels, after all. Fortunately for Gaben, the damage to Barkley's ribs had already been done. The Chaos Dunk that destroyed Neo New York would prove to be nothing compared to the impact of Gabe's running splash in the middle of the ring, as Gabe successfully pinned the b-baller, leaving him one victory away from becoming VGCW's hat-slinging general manager. And It All Goes Offline And then, when 2013-04-02 came around and Gaben stood one step away from untold glory, it would all come crashing down. In the long-awaited VGCW Championship Fatal Fourway Match, Gabe quickly focused his attentions on Ganondorf, knowing full well how dangerous the Dark Lord was, while Barkley and Wily paired off and fought each other away from Gaben. The Dark Lord and CEO of Hats kept it mostly outside the ring and, at one point, Table-san was left in ruins when Ganondorf dove off the turnbuckle to try and demolish Gabe. Gabe didn't give up, however, and fought on...but Ganon and Gabe were so wrapped up in their own battle, they failed to notice that Barkley and Wily's fight had become increasingly one-sided and Barkley pinned the doctor while both heavyweights were still stranded outside the ring. Barkley walked away with the title, and Gabe once more came up short in his championship pursuit. There was no time for Gabe to dwell on his failure, however, as immediately following the championship match, he proceeded directly into the GM tournament finals against Adam Jensen. The Cyborg gave Gabe quite some trouble, exploiting his fatigue from his fight against Ganon, but before either competitor could achieve victory, Dan Hibiki entered the ring and struck both competitors down, claiming the coveted GM position for Dracula. His title chance was gone, his chance of becoming General Manager was stolen from him by Dan and Dracula, and even Steam went down during the stream. It was a dark night for Gabe. 'Season 4: Safety Valve - Episode One' Rather than mope about his consecutive losses after all of the hard work he had put in, Gabe decided not to take things lying down. He and Jensen confronted Dracula backstage following the vampire's takeover, making it clear they wouldn't allow his reign to last long. In answer to this show of defiance - and in particular Jensen's insulting remarks - Dracula placed the two former enemies in a tag team match against The Elite Two, who had yet to be defeated in tag team action. Gabe and Jensen made it clear to each other that they each would prefer to oppose Dracula on their own, but the two were successful in putting their differences aside for at least one night. The unorthodox team proved up to the task when Jensen bought Gabe enough time to lock in his trusty Wallet Squeeze and force Ezio to tap out. Although Gaben initially wanted no part in Safety Valve the same way Jensen did, he took a much different tack on the 2013-05-15 stream, approached the augmented man backstage, referring to him as "partner" and believing that they were, in fact, a tag team. Though Jensen denied it once more, it seemed like Gaben had done a complete 180 on the idea of teaming up with Jensen, which he confirmed the week after during a conversation with Dan, claiming that they were an official tag team, though Jensen showed Gaben out of the way and once more denied this was the case. Gaben would not be denied, however, and on the 2013-05-29 stream, both men were invited to Dracula's office, who claimed that rumors (most likely started by Gabe himself) had reached his desk that the two men wanted to officially partner up and compete in tag team matches. He then made it official before a livid Jensen and an ecstatic Gabe and then offered the newly-minted team a baptism by fire in the form of a match against Gerudo Skies. The match, held later that night, was a disaster for Safety Valve. Gabe had to fight off Gerudo Skies almost all by himself, Jensen evidently unwilling to play along with Gabe's tag team dreams, refusing opportunities to tag in and leaving Gaben to get mangled by both Ganondorf and Zangief for an extended period of time. They lost the match once Gaben tagged out and Jensen couldn't handle both members of Gerudo Skies after Gaben had been left in no condition to offer assistance to his partner. The next time Safety Valve would meet, it would be on opposite sides of the ring...as with Dracula defeated, it was finally time to conclude the tournament and determine the new GM. Gabe was forced to do battle with his best buddy, and it soon became clear that Gabe was in total control of the match. But despite his clear advantage, Gabe seemed reluctant to deliver the finishing blow to his friend Adam. He caught Adam in a Wallet Squeeze, but did it outside of the ring, where Adam tapping didn't cause him to lose the fight. Then he tossed Adam into the barricade corner twice, but merely headbutted him instead of going for the spear. Finally, after being hit with an Augmented Tombstone, Gabe decided he had to finally strike down his friend and, returning to the barricade one last time, speared Jensen through and won by count-out, taking his place as the new VGCW General Manager-and proving that the fight for GM, was, indeed, worth the weight. Gabe wouldn't hold a grudge, though, as Gabe and Adam were then seen after the show in Gabe's new office. The two of them overheard Nappa mentioning Dragon Balls, and Adam declared that they would have to gather them to make sure no bad people got any naughty wishes. Gabe, seeing no reason to doubt his best pal (and now subordinate), promptly agreed. And so, with VGCW delayed suspended while the GM was off on a Dragon Ball hunt, we all waited patiently for his return... 'Season 5: The Steam Summer Sale Season - Episode 2' "Hold on now fellers. This is my show now! Any fighting will be done under my terms Of Service." To celebrate his first show as GM, Gabe Newell officially began the Steam Summer Sale a few hours before the beginning of Season 5 - Dragon Brawl. Gabe showed his dominance as a GM early by laying down the law when Dan tried to squirm out of a fight with Barret Wallace, making their match the main event, with Cancelled Mega Ran, who was rudely interrupted by Dan while performing a song beforehand, as the Special Guest Referee. Behind the scenes, he stated he was doing a splendid job as GM, before being corrected by Jensen by saying that VGCW was a weekly show, and that due to the show being on hiatus delayed by Valve Time six weeks, he was, therefore, a terrible GM. Gabe defended himself, then instructed Adam to retrieve one of Nappa's Dragon Radars, due to his superior augmentated stealth skills. Adam easily pulled the task off during The Practice's ambush of Nappa, but not before being confronted by Nappa later in his office, but was able to deal with the situation by stating that it was not his problem, and now that the duo has successfully obtained a radar, it was only a matter of time before their hunt for the Wallets Dragon Balls began. Not content to hiding in his office all season, Gabe competed in a First Blood match against Kefka the following week. But despite presumably booking the match himself, Gabe seemed unclear on the rules, and stuck to his usual strategy: damage the body then unleash the Wallet Squeeze. Gabe's offense was as fierce as ever, but Kefka's head-centric style proved far better suited for the match type, and Gabe lost the match after a shot to the ringpost drew blood - his first singles loss in over six months. After the July 31st show, in which Adam failed to claim a Dragon Ball, Gabe did not book delayed VGCW by Valve Time several weeks, eventually starting back up again on August 23rd after nearly a month away. Jensen scolded Gaben for delaying the night once more, claiming people would turn away because of it, once again calling him a terrible GM. However, the GM had a number of big matches planned in order to entice audiences back, including the first Royal Rumble for four months. Needless to say, the plan worked, as audiences across the world tuned in, praising the GM for holding a rumble in which both he and Adam entered. Gaben entered at #13 and managed to dominate as he usually does in Rumbles, managing to take out 7.5 wrestlers, before being thrown out by none other than Gary Oak himself. Jensen meanwhile found himself entering at #38 and throwing out Sabin, who had escaped from the basement found his way into the rumble, giving Adam the victory, however rumours began to circulate throughout that Adam had intentionally been given late entry into the rumble by Gaben and calling him a Corporate Champion, echoing the infamous Little McMahon Saga from long ago. Gabe, feeling bitter over being eliminated by Gary Oak during the Rumble, booked himself into a match with the Pokemon Trainer on August 30th. Everyone expected the GM to utterly demolish Gary very quickly. What happened however, caught everybody off guard; Gary Oak, the lowest ranked wrestler in VGCW, and with only 1 Singles Victory, was putting up a fight against Gaben, managing to put him through Table-san and making him bleed. This caused Gaben to snap. He grabbed Gary and locked him into his fatal Wallet Squeeze finisher, forcing him to tap out. Gabe had escaped a huge upset, albeit just barely, angering a lot of people who claimed that Gary deserved the victory. On September 7th, Gaben learned that Donkey Kong was in possession of a Dragon Ball. After Adam said that he'll use his stealth skills to avoid confrontation, Gabe shot down that plan by stating that he will use HIS stealth skills to snag the Dragon Ball, arguing that Jensen had 'such success' last time with Barret Wallace. Apparently his idea of stealth is screaming at the top of his lungs for Donkey Kong backstage. After a watering down from Adam, he heard Geno's music beginning to play. Learning that Donkey Kong was due to fight Geno right now, he panicked and made his way to the ramp to stop DK, but not before being warned to 'act like a shadow' by his partner. Again partially ignoring his advice, the GM leapt from the rafters onto DK screaming "YOLO!", causing an earthquake that killed millions shocking the crowd in the process. Unfortunately, he not only sprained his ankle, but forgot to grab DK's Dragon Ball, only serving to piss off the Big Monkey. At least he knew his next opponent... But then, mysterious things began occurring when match with the Banana Slamma ended mysteriously; the lights went out when Gabe put the Squeeze on DK, leaving the outcome of the match unknown. Controversially, Gabe claimed the next episode that he won the match fair and square. When it emerged that Bowser had come into possession of a Dragon Ball, he sent Jensen to fight him...which ended in failure. After this, Gabe decided he would fight Bowser himself, but only if he won a Fatal Four-Way with Eggman, Wario, and Nappa. And then, the lights went out again. When they came back on, Gabe was the only one left standing as Eggman lay mysteriously defeated at his feet. An unfortunate sign of things to come. However, when he did face the King Of Awesome, he was quickly defeated, only for Ganondorf to GVD Bowser and knock him out cold, giving Gabe the opportunity to quietly take his Dragon Ball, bringing their tally up to 2. The following week, Gabe and Adam decided to attack the other teams for their Dragon Balls. They started with The Practice, who went down rather quick, but not before Jensen was knocked out by Wily. Then it emerged that the Space Cowboys had taken WarioWare Inc.'s Dragon Balls. The outcome of who would collect all the Dragon Balls would finally come to fruition in a Tornado Tag Team match at End Game 5, where Safety Valve fought against Nappa and Flint. Unfortunately, both would run out of Steam, with Nappa pinning Jensen after a brutal beatdown outside the ring and Flint delivering multiple DDTs and piledrivers to Gabe, pinning him literally seconds later. However, when Kefka ambushed Nappa, took his Balls, and made his wish of becoming a god to the dragon Shenron, it was Gabe's responsibility as GM to put down the Clown, no matter how powerful he was. Thanks to the help of his former enemies The Practice, Wario Ware, and even Nappa/Flint, together they made a futile attempt to take down the demigod Kefka in a Gauntlet match. Only Nappa's wish to Shenron and the revival of the Badman Vegeta saved the day. Kefka's ring barrier was broken and VGCW's Finest rushed Full Steam Ahead with their finishers on the wounded Kefka (with Gabe being tossed unceremonisously outside before he had a chance). VCGW - and the world - were safe for now. 'Season 6: The Best VGCW Champion Ever - Episode 3 2.5' "Nothing I do is Clever!" When Bowser entered the GM's office to discuss his Legends Contract, Gabe put him back on the Main Roster with the excuse that he'd only been on VGCW for a year. When the King Of Awesome insulted his figure, Gabe got angry, and told Adam to hand him the key to his basement, even though they both acknowledged it was bad idea and nothing Gabe does is clever. It was revealed that Dracula was in his basement, and Gabe kept him in there even after his "Death" at the end of Season 4. However, Gabe also wasn't done with Kefka yet; for attempted worldwide genocide, Kefka was given the ultimate punishment of...ringside reporter. Even agreeing with Adam for the death penalty or worse, Gabe still stuck with his plan, blowing off Kefka's crimes as childish mischief. Kefka would have a chance to escape this humiliating position with a Royal Rumble match win on November 26th when he came out at #38. But, Gabe was having none of it when he ended up entering at #40 and tossing Kefka out to win the Rumble. He celebrated his victory by launching the Steam Autumn Sale the following day. Kefka however was fuming at his lost chance to shine again. Offering out a branch to him, he was offered a Hell in a Cell match against Gabe to blow off some Steam, which he succeeded at for a bit until Gabe crushed him once again with the Steam Press. This caused a large portion of the crowd to be mad at him however, arguing that he's been burying other wrestlers ever since he became GM. Nevertheless, Gabe was still the victor. Sensing danger in the VGCW, Gabe hired new security staff to help protect the wrestlers. This turned out to be The Disciplinary Committee, and he celebrated their defense of Sonic against Phoenix by releasing Final Fantasy 8 on Steam. Eager to set them on task for finding the Light Switcher Offer, Gabe was dismayed to learn that they would not be so ready to follow his every order, as they blew him off on the very next night, reminiscing in horror on how the Light Switcher Offer struck while he was using the bathroom. Undaunted that night, Gabe went up against the mighty Mayor. Although the champ held the match for a solid minute at first, the momentum slowly swung towards Gabe's favor as time went on, and using all of his strength, grabbed Haggar and began to squeeze as hard as he could. And then he tapped. For the first time since the Pre-Archive era, Gabe Newell was the VGCW Champion. Gabe would not have long to celebrate his win, however, as his next challenge would be nothing less than divine: Jesus Christ would return for his second Christmas show, wishing to teach a lesson to the so-called 'Savior' about his choice of titles. Despite Jensen's warnings that Gaben's victory would make people 'hate him even more than he already is', Gabe would blow off the warning and go off to face the Son of God. And he would win. Gabe Newell would defeat Jesus Christ in a wrestling match. Baz McMahon would immediately return and beat Gaben in an immediate follow-up match, but Gabe's blasphemous deed would stand: he had actually defeated, in a sense, God himself. One would think anyone with brains would retire, convinced they had peaked. Gaben, instead, would team up with Jensen to battle The Practice, having had to sub for Team America. It ended badly for the Practice, as Gaben would crush Wily with the Wallet Squeeze so hard that Wily would tap out within a literal two seconds. On that same show, though, Gabe's next challenge would emerge, as the Angry Video Game Nerd would win a four-way contender's match for the right to challenge Gabe at End Game 6. Gabe met the challenge as he met all the others: with overwhelming girth. The Nerd controlled the first part of the match, but Gabe would tank everything the Nerd could throw at him, including an F-Bomb, and would ultimately keep his promise and squeeze the Nerd until he gave up. With Gabe's monster defense and crushing grip thwarting so many foes, and his name beginning to be merged with Triple H, it seemed as great a mystery as evolution who could possibly pull the behatted GM down from the mountaintop that he had planted himself so firmly on. 'Season 7: Unforeseen Consequences - Episode 3 2.75' Perhaps sensing the growing disdain of the fanbase, seeking a challenge like any true champion, or just because of his usual cluelessness, Gaben's next planned match for his Championship would be announced on the first episode of Season 7, where Gaben would declare he would defend the belt in an Elimination Chamber match. After being informed that the Chamber had been broken for a long time, Gaben was forced to revise his plan a bit: his contenders would fight to see who would get what slots in the cage, and THEN he would defend his title. Could Gaben's immense endurance stand up against five other men? The VGCW would soon find out. Gaben's fortunes would be foreshadowed as he battled Duke Nukem on the next show to decide the order of entry for the Chamber; Gaben would not only LOSE, but end up losing the quickest, ensuring that he would enter the chamber first. Gaben would be undaunted, and as the show arrived, he celebrated in advance, claiming that winning the Chamber would make him look super strong, and that his plan could no way possibly backfire. As it turned out...he was right. Almost. Gaben would spend most of the match battling his old enemy the Nerd, and would ultimate squash him again, only to discover his lone remaining opponent was the unexpected Proto Man. Perhaps Gaben expected an easy victory, and immediately moved to squash Proto Man in turn. But Proto Man had not lucked his way into the final two, and he would reverse the attempted squash. Gaben would rise to eat a Proto Driver, and would be left the final loser of the six man. His reign was over. Things had, indeed, backfired. So devastating was the loss that Gaben more or less stopped appearing in VGCW backstage segments entirely for the rest of Season 7, appearing solely to make matches and compete as part of Safety Valve, which would result in a win over the Dragons, but a loss to Shadaloo for the #1 Tag Team Contendership (with Gaben being pinned) and a loss to the Mystical Ninjas in the March 22nd Tag Team Tournament. 'Season 8: The Sleeping Giant - Episode 3 2.84' Gabe appeared shortly after Season 8 started to face off against the new face, Johnny Cage. Many expected Gabe to squash the movie star as he had others in the past. But in a surprise twist, Johnny lifted Gabe into the air, and he tapped out! Following this match, Gabe later invited Cage into his office to discuss the Black Ranger, whose whereabouts were unknown at the time. Mr. Carlton said he didn't know where he was, as he "just left". This reply was not enough for Gabe, and he wanted answers, and he wanted them quick, or else Cage would get "The Punishment". Fortunately for Cage, he would never suffer "The Punishment", as Gaben was apparently pleased with his (ultimately successful) efforts. Gaben would then focus on his job, arranging contender matches for the titles (including a new Elimination Chamber) throughout the season. While he would also wrestle, a crushing (literally) loss to Bowser in early July would make Gaben would stick to tag team matches for the rest of the season (barring one dark show six-man match which may not be canon, that Gaben lost anyway, and where Ness briefly stole his entrance music, the little punk). Safety Valve's first Season 8 match would see them defeat The Practice, with Gaben using his submission (and perhaps force field producing) skills to procure a victory (though this did not stop the doctor's evil plans). When it became unclear just what the Tag Team Champion situation was due to Nappa's brief robotization, Gaben would arrange a four-team tournament for the No 1 contenders to kill time until it could be 'sorted out' and place himself and Jensen in it. Safety Valve would defeat Toejam and Earl, but ultimately lose to the DK Crew. Perhaps it was fated. The loss would keep Gaben from having a match on End Game 8, and on that night, a dark destiny would unfold. For all of Season 8, Wily and Eggman had been robotizising wrestlers, a plot that Gaben seemed to turn a blind eye to (and when Proto Man's efforts to stop them proved less than effective, Gaben would make matters worse by 'firing' him from his task, telling him he was just embarrassing himself, despite the fact that Gaben's own Disciplinary Committee was nowhere to be seen to attend to such matters). The Practice's ultimate goal was revealed to be to robotisize Gaben himself, the Practice expecting him to become their mightiest weapon. What the doctors did not know was that Dracula, back in his attempt to conquer VGCW in seasons past, had also (offscreen) attempted to transform Gaben into his weapon and servant, only to discover that Gaben's almost child-like personality prevented him from releasing 'negative energy', and that Gaben had so much negative energy within him as a result that the creature he became easily thrashed the whole Drac Pak before Dracula was able to reverse the process and return Gabe to normal, with no memory of the event. Upon discovering the doctors' plans, Dracula would attempt to warn Jensen, believing that attempting to robotisize Gaben (and the fear this would cause) would cause the same end result, only to be dismissed due to his past evil deeds and lying ways. Jensen would not pass this information onto Gaben, a fact that would soon be revealed to be a terrible mistake. As End Game 8's Night came, the Practice made their move, luring Gaben to the ring so their robot army could capture him. Unfortunately for the doctors, Gaben proved that he was more aware of the situation than he seemed, as he'd arranged to have M.Bison and Dracula act as interceptors to keep the Practice's robot masters from gang-attacking him, leaving only the weakest and seemingly hopeless 8th Master, Metal Arino, as the sole weapon the Practice had. Gaben would make short work of the weak robot in an immediate match, something that would drive Wily into a rage. Things would swiftly turn against Gaben though, as the Robot Masters would fight through Gaben's attempted defense and then move to swarm the ring... And then it all went to hell. Wily's constant insults towards Metal Arino would result in the robot absorbing all of his fellow Robot Master's power and mechanisms, returning them to normal and creating Super Metal Arino. The Practice would initially rejoice, only for Super Metal Arino to declare 'the strong did not serve the weak' and that he would be transforming everyone, wrestler, fan, and beyond, into his robot minions. Jensen's attempt to aid Gaben would be thwarted by Proto Man, embittered over his treatment and desiring Gaben's defeat and destruction. Gaben, all alone, would battle the supremely empowered robot, and would use every bit of his legendary strength and girth in the best effort he could muster. It was not enough. Super Metal Arino was simply too strong. Defeated, cornered, and terrified, Gaben screamed to not be harmed... And then the floor of hell cracked open, and VGCW entered the abyss. The negative energy within Gaben would be released, transforming the pudgy gamemaker into a literal nightmare, who promptly smashed Super Metal Arino like it was nothing. A failure of several forces to communicate had ended with the darkest possible result. Nightmare Gabe was free. 'Season 9: The Nightmare Incident - Episode ''3 No wrestler dared stand against the force that had been unleashed, and swiftly fled for their lives, abandoning the VGCW arena for nearly two months. Nightmare Gaben, in the meantime, vanished; those that eventually dared return found no trace of him. Where the monstrous former GM had gone remained to be seen...but one would have to be a fool to believe he would STAY gone. And he did not. On the cusp of Scorpion's victory over his latest challenger, Duke Nukem, on the December 16th mid-season PPV, there would be fear... terror... overwhelming horror. Adam Jensen, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin immediately cleared the VGCW building, exclaiming that ''he's returned. The Nightmare stormed onto the ring, and was'' less than satisfied'' with the notion of being replaced. He had stated that he was simply going to kill everyone at first, but the GM tournament seemed to pique his interest enough that he would appear before the winner of the tournament, and destroy him there. And to further solidify his genuine threat level, he immediately turned and throttled a stealthed Gray Fox who had tried to take Gabe out, and delivered the ultimate punishment: a double-footed stomp so hard that he destroyed Gray Fox in front of both Solid Snake and the audience, who could only look on in shock and horror. He had made the perfect example for those who would dare to challenge the Nightmare. The weeks passed. The clock ticked away. The sand ran through the hourglass. And then the time came at last. At End Game 9, he approached the ring to take on the man who would usurp his position as GM. And wouldn't he know it, he was delighted, if not a little stunned, at the fact that it was his old foe Gary Oak who had attained the position. He reminded the child that he insulted him during End Game 8, saying that he would handle Gabe himself over a much earlier dispute. Now that the child from Pallet Town had dared to usurp his throne, he would GLADLY make him live up to his threat. But after seeing him cower, he bade him to pray. Fortunately for Gary, his life was saved by the Dark Lord Ganondorf approaching the ring, unintentionally answering Gary's prayers. The child slipped out unnoticed, the two Dark Lords staring each other down, and Ganondorf's hand glowed with the might of all three Triforce Pieces. But even with The Return of Ganon, the Nightmare would only be irritated even further, making it an Inferno Match of the ages! The boisterous Valve would clash and tussle hard with the dark beast of Nintendo, amazed that someone was actually going toe-to-toe with him. It would take three powerful Steam Sales to crack Ganon's threshold, but even the empowered Dark Lord could not overcome the Nightmare, and he would be pinned. Adam Jensen would rush to the ring afterwards, standing between Ganon and Gabe, imploring his former teammate and friend that he didn't have to resort to this. Adam's intervention would help, however... "I know I don't have to... I want to." ''Ganon snapped at Adam that he didn't need the help, and that distraction would favor Gabe Newell. He instantly clotheslined Ganon, shattering the power of the Triforce and reverting the Dark Beast back to normal, leaving Ganondorf a crumpled mess on the mat. Then, he grabbed and slammed Adam to the mat, and to his former friend, Adam-kun, he delivered the same punishment that destroyed Gray Fox. He would leave VGCW victorious... ''satisfied. With Adam and Ganondorf defeated, he mused that VGCW never fails to surprise him, and left with an ultimatum before disappearing into the night: "Choose the one who you think can stop me. I will return when you have decided. This will be your last chance. If you fail, you all die."''' There was but one silver lining to this terrible dark cloud. Unlike Grey Fox, Adam had survived the deadly stomp. Perhaps, in some way, Nightmare Gabe could not unleash the same fatal force he had before...perhaps...there was...a chance. '''Season 10: Steam Goes Offline With the Nightmare's dread promise and the carnage left in his wake, one would think VGCW would have focused Season 10 around fashioning a grand champion, a weapon to strike the beast down. But in the strange ways of men and weekly internet streaming shows, instead VGCW and its universe focused on other things. A New Generation was emerging, Gary Oak was flexing his muscles in his new job, and wrestlers continued to seek wins and title opportunities. It would not be until the May 5th show that Adam Jensen would appear to speak to new hire Miles Edgeworth, lamenting that no one was doing anything and that everyone seemed to have forgotten about The Nightmare. Edgeworth countered that the Nightmare loved a large audience and would likely be at the next End Game; Jensen noted this likelihood and asked that Edgeworth, an intelligent man, try and come up with a plan. Edgeworth would not, however, his attention diverted to his own interests like so much of the rest of the VGCW universe, though he did raise the point that Jensen had survived the Nightmare's attack, and that fact could be key. Jensen would speak to Edgeworth again on May 26th, growing irritated that Edgeworth was too focused on his rivalry with Phoenix to try and deal with the far more dangerous threat. Edgeworth would reiterate that Jensen was likely the best chance against the Nightmare, a claim that Jensen had deep doubts about... Doubts that seemed well founded, as the Nightmare would unexpectedly return the very next week, warning the VGCW universe they had one week to find someone to face him, or he would take the lives of every human being on the planet. Unexpected (seeming) saviors would suddenly arrive, in the form of Nappa and Vegeta, both in Super Saiyan form. Scoffing at the pair, saying that even their increased power didn't have a prayer against him, the Saiyans than declared that he would not be facing them, but "Vegappa"... At which point the Nightmare promptly broke every single established rule of shonen anime (and also drove home with a bullet that he was as viciously smart as Gabe tended to be cheerfully dim) violently destroying the two aliens before they could attempt to literally combine their forces. Claiming that with the 50x power boost the Super Saiyan state provides means he just easily vanquished 100 men, the Nightmare claimed that it would take a thousand to stop him, and that the VGCW universe and the human race should enjoy their last week alive before he departed. End Game X came. And at the end of the show, the Nightmare once again returned. There was no counter measure. No equal force, no champion to face him... Save the courage of simple men. Perhaps to atone for his negligence in allowing The Nightmare to be born (as his Committee was completely AWOL during Season 8), Seifer would head to the ring to face the Nightmare, with his comrades Raijin and Fujin following him shortly afterwards against his wishes, and the three charged at him, but The Nightmare would effortlessly destroy the men before moving to eliminate Fujin, claiming that killing her first would hurt her friends the most... But it turned out Fujin was not alone, as Jimmy Lee would rush the ring in an act of desperation, joined by his brother and their master Dan Hibiki. Knowing they were walking straight to their deaths, The Lee Brothers talked about training with Grey Fox once it was all over, and thanked their Sensei for all the good times they've had...yet Dan seemingly turned his back on his students by giving them both Pratitude Adjustments, only for it to be immediately revealed he did it to save them, preparing to face The Nightmare head-on by himself. But, like Fujin before him, he was not alone either, as his former rival-turned-friend Red, and his old mentor Mr. Satan, would charge down the ramp the to aid Dan in his hour of need. Despite the level of skill between them, The Nightmare cut them down like wheat before a scythe. No one had any chance. But in the end, there was only going to be one man who would have any chance of taking on Gabe. Adam Jensen would finally walk to the ring to face his former ally, and the time for dancing safely was over. Fire would surround the ring, and Jensen would make his last stand for the sake of not only the rest of the locker room, but the entire human race's survival was on the line as well. It would not be enough. The Nightmare's power was too much, and he would crush Jensen with a multitude of Price Drops and Vac Bans. It would grant him an official win, but Jensen would not stop fighting, and the pair continued to exhange blows all over the ring. Backstage, Snake and Edgeworth could do nothing but watch as the only man who thought they had a prayer of victory be destroyed. And then it struck Edgeworth. Gabe held back against his friend, so perhaps there was more to Gabe's attempt to fight back against the Nightmare he had become. Edgeworth examined the evidence, and came to a conclusion. In all of his past invasions of VGCW, The Nightmare kept mentioning a specific word; Pray. In a final act of desperation, Edgeworth began praying for The Nightmare to end. The Nightmare sustained 870 Damage, and was left confounded by what managed to hurt him, and in a fit of rage continued his assault on Jensen. Meanwhile, with time running short, Edgeworth explained his plan to Snake and sent him off to spread the plan of attack across the locker room and beyond. It was the last chance the VGCW Universe and the world had. To rip off a famous SNES RPG moment To unite in faith, belief, and brotherhood against the ultimate evil. And, with the Locker Room being able to do nothing but look on in fear of Adam's life, the VGCW wrestlers prayed for his safety. 2768 Damage. And it wasn't just the VGCW who prayed. In parts unknown, the rising stars of EDBW could feel their futures fading away as a result of The Nightmare's rampage, and prayed for the success of Jensen's mission. 5194 Damage. The Nightmare was beginning to wane, weakened by the combined hope of the VGCW, the EDBW, and even the Female Division felt the threat hanging over their heads (besides the ''other'' danger they face), and, fearing for the safety of each other, prayed for The Nightmare to end. 7241 Damage. The Nightmare fell to the ground in agonizing pain. While all this was going on, Adam remained clueless to the plan of action. But it would take one final effort to save humanity, and it would have to be from perhaps the most powerful force throughout the VGCW Universe; the VGCW Universe itself. With the thousands in the arena, and the thousands watching across the world, they united together, and, with their combined strength, prayed for The Nightmare to end. '''''9999 Damage. A blinding light emanated from The Nightmare, and with a loud roar, he dissipated into nothingness. At long last, The Nightmare had been vanquished...but not without a heavy cost. Gabe Newell did not reappear; as a result of destroying The Nightmare, the man had gone with it, sacrificing himself to save everyone else. A battered Jensen stood alone in the ring, now having to contemplate the reality of the situation, that his partner was no longer among the living, and walked backstage alone, where he mused on the bitter likelihood that the threat of The Nightmare would taint all the memories of Gabe, leaving all the deeds & accomplishments beforehand seemingly irrelevant. Snake could only offer words of encouragement to not accept such a thing, for Jensen to make it a goal to make sure mankind remembered the man and not the monster...his best friend. On a plane of white outside the gates of Heaven, the CEO of Valve Corporation met up with an old soldier, free from the cybernetic enhancements which defined him after the events of The Phoenix Cross. Despite their history, in which The Nightmare slayed him at the end of the previous year, the man known as Frank Jaeger showed no hard feelings towards Gabe and shook his hand. At long last, Gabe Newell & Frank Jaeger were finally at peace. The VGCW Universe would have a future. Miscellaneous Facts Gabe was one of the few contenders who was consistently able to win through submission via his Finisher, the Wallet Squeeze (also known as the "Valve Wrench" or "Gabe Hug"): this was considered more impressive back in WWE13's day as submission finishers tended to be useless outside of Submission only matches, but in WWE 2K14 it makes him more dangerous than ever. So deadly was the Squeeze, it was considered notable if a man escaped it, which ultimately only happened 11 times. *Ganondorf, who pulled it off twice ''in one match, and on January 13th, became the first to get Gabe to tap out by turning the move against him *Zangief on January 22nd during an Elimination Chamber match, though he was later eliminated by Mike Haggar *Eggman, in a Hell in a Cell match on November 28th, though he tapped on a second attempt *Barret Wallace on February 1st, though he also ended up tapping out when it was locked in a second time *Chief Arino on 2013-03-19 after Steam refused the Kacho's pocket change meant for the arcade, though he was promptly pinned by Gabe shortly after *Charles Barkley who, in the 2013-03-26 Great Tourney match, dunked his way out of the hug using his accumulated b-ball contract finances. Unfortunately, he would just end up squashed by a big splash instead. *Adam Jensen on June 2nd during the Great Tournament Final Rematch, used his augmentations to escape the squeeze. However, with 'Why can't we be Friends?' playing in the background, many assumed Gabe only wanted to hug his friend...even if Jensen never asked for it. *Kefka escaped Gabe's first squeeze attempt on July 20th, and though he did tap after a second squeeze, it didn't get Gabe the victory as it was a First Blood match *Jesus Christ himself on Christmas Eve, although Gabe would go on to win the match shortly afterwards. *The Angry Video Game Nerd would join the two dubious clubs at End Game 6, in terms of the clubs being 'Escaped the Squeeze' and 'Escaped one, tapped to the second'. *'Super Metal Arino ' escaped a Wallet Squeeze at the climax of End Game 8, and then immediately made Gabe submit to him. All other wrestlers have immediately tapped out to the hug. In one case, locking in the submission hold seemingly allowed Gaben to generate a force field, as he would use it to win a tag match by applying it to Doctor Wily, whose partner, Eggman, would find himself unable to interrupt the submission hold entirely, leaving Wily no choice but to tap out. Gabe's patented hug technology was stolen by at least four other wrestlers: JonTron (where it was commonly used as one of his finishers, referred to as the Grump Hug), Ganondorf, Zangief during a match with Solid Snake, and Sagat during a match for the Co-Op Championship. Ganondorf even successfully used it on Gabe during a King of the Ring Tournament. No response has yet come from Gabe. With 40.5 eliminations combined, Gabe is currently the record holder for most cumulative Royal Rumble eliminations, which always made him one, if not THE biggest threat in a Royal Rumble match. Non Royal-Rumble Record Gallery Ngx8j.jpg|The overlay picture flashed by Bazza for Gaben's opening and when the ''Wallet Squeeze'''' is used. Walletsqueeze.gif|Gabe Newell's finisher, the Wallet Squeeze. gabeleap.gif|Gabe's entrance in WWE '13, also known as the Gabe Leap. alReZ.gif|Nappa and Gaben break the ring for first time in VGCW. 1LTQAA0.gif|Gabe breaking the ring with Nappa again. gabedodge.gif|Despite his looks, Gabe is surprisingly agile. gabedodgereplay.gif|Another replay of surprising agility from Savior gaben in charge of being stealthy.png|He's stealthy. hh gabe still cant into 3.png|Even with a horse mask on, he can't count to 3 I AM THE GAME-UH AND IM GOING THE FUCK OVER.jpg|Future of VGCW I win lol.gif|Rise Above Hate: Gabenation ADAM GET OUT I'M PISS.png|ADAM, GET OUT! I'M PISS! Steam Cloud.png|He's in a better place now. Category:Dead